


Interesting Watson.

by KIAsia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Thinking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIAsia/pseuds/KIAsia
Summary: Sherlock Holmes ha appena accettato di convivere con il dottor John Watson quando la sua mente comincia a vorticare alla ricerca di una risposta di cui Holmes non ne conosce nemmeno la domanda.Dal testo:Tornando a noi, non capivo quale fatto avesse attratto i miei pensieri, in quel giorno solo un nome avrebbe potuto essere degno di attenzione: John Watson.John, il medico militare con una zoppia psicosomatica appena tornato da una missione in Afghanistan a causa di un incidente, probabilmente dove ha rischiato la vita, che avrebbe vissuto con me dalla mattina successiva.Niente di interessante.





	

Passeggiavo disinteressato nel mezzo delle strade di Londra perché avevo deciso di non fermare un taxi. Camminare fa pensare. Solo che ancora non sapevo a cosa esattamente avrei dovuto pensare, sentivo nella mia testa gironzolare un punto interrogativo, solo che non ne individuavo la domanda.  
Non avevo, purtroppo, un caso fra le mani, anche se sapevo benissimo che non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che Lastrade si decidesse a chiamarmi per i tre suicidi completamente identici.

Feci un piccolo saltello entusiasta in mezzo al marciapiede, beccandomi qualche occhiataccia dai passanti, a quel pensiero: un caso, finalmente!

Tornando a noi, non capivo quale fatto avesse attratto i miei pensieri, in quel giorno solo un nome avrebbe potuto essere degno di attenzione: John Watson.

John, il medico militare con una zoppia psicosomatica appena tornato da una missione in Afghanistan a causa di un incidente, probabilmente dove ha rischiato la vita, che avrebbe vissuto con me dalla mattina successiva.

_Niente di interessante._

Non avevo mai perso tempo ad immaginarmi un mio possibile coinquilino e sicuramente non lo avrei fatto in quel momento perché non sarebbe stata deduzione, ma solo fantasticare e perdere tempo. Dovevo ammettere, però, che John sarebbe potuto essere interessante.

Essendo un militare, aveva vissuto sulla propria pelle una guerra che io preferivo non immaginare, fatta di armi, crudeltà e sangue; e non quella che affrontavo io a Londra composta da uomini d'affari.

Era stato interessante notare, oltre alla solita irritazione, una goccia di entusiasmo, divertimento e meraviglia nei suoi occhi mentre gli elencavo tutta la sua vita con poche frasi. Non mi era sembrato arrabbiato o scocciato, più ammaliato dalle mie parole, come se aspettasse con brama la prossima frase per costatare che avevo indovinato anche quel particolare. Per una delle poche volte nella mia vita non mi ero sentito sgradito dal mio interlocutore, anzi.

_Interessante, ma non molto._

Senza considerare il fatto che aveva accettato di vivere con un perfetto sconosciuto perché io sapevo, avevo dedotto, ogni aspetto fondamentale della sua vita, ma lui no. Per lui ero solo lo strano signor Holmes che si era congedato chiedendo del frustino.  
Un piccolo sorrisetto divertito si impossessò del mio viso al ricordo e mi complimentai da solo silenziosamente: forse non era stata la mia migliore uscita di scena, ma era assai divertente a pensarci.  
Il sorriso però sparì subito, sostituito da uno sbuffo: bene, non era più divertente e rischiavo di annoiarmi di nuovo se non trovavo al più presto l'enigma che la mia testa si divertiva a nascondermi.  
Perché no, non era quella la domanda giusta, quelli erano solo passaggi successivi e meno importanti. Qualcos'altro riguardante John Watson avrebbe dovuto sorprender-  
Oh, ma _certo_! Ovvio che non riguardi John, ma che riguardi me, proprio me: perché _io_ avevo accettato?  
Ecco finalmente il giusto interrogativo e la mia mente rilassarsi. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo e mi sedetti su una panchina, accavallando le gambe e sistemando il giubbotto sul legno freddo. Non avrei saputo indicare la strada che avevo percorso, ma ero giunto all'Hyde Park, il parco situato proprio al centro di Londra.  
Scovata la domanda tutto diventava più intrigante: trovare la risposta.

«Perché ho accettato?» assaporai le parole sulle mie labbra emettendole con un sussurro così da poterle far diventare ancora più reali e ben visibile nella mia testa.  
_Quindi, perché, Sherlock?_  
Escludiamo subito le scuse elementari: non per un discorso economico, la signora Hudson sarebbe stata capace di affittarmela gratis se solo glielo avessi chiesto, visto che, dopo aver mandato al patibolo il suo "amato" sposo, quella donna mi adora come se fossi il suo beniamino; non per un discorso sociale, non mi è mai pesata la solitudine, anzi la adoro, passo giorni a non parlare con nessuno infastidito anche solo dal rumore dei pensieri delle persone, solo con il mio violino; e non per avere bisogno di aiuto in casa o altro di similare, vivo benissimo nel caos del mio ordine.

  
Quindi, _perché?_  
Unii i palmi delle mani, le dita fredde mi sfioravano leggermente le labbra e assottigliai gli occhi, perso nei miei pensieri.  
Perché dopo più di 15 anni a vivere da solo, avevo accettato? Quando Stamford quella mattina aveva tirato fuori l'argomento “cercarsi un coinquilino” ero scoppiato in una piccola risata e avevo scosso la testa chiarendo che, non solo non ero affatto interessato, ma che amavo il silenzio che regnava in un appartamento vuoto. Eppure, nemmeno dieci ore dopo avevo deciso che sì, avrei convissuto con John Watson.  
Forse per sperimentare un'esperienza nuova che avrei potuto sicuramente usare per i miei casi: la convivenza spinge molte persone a un rapporto difficile, e molto più spesso di quanto si pensi, l'assassino è proprio un convivente stretto della vittima... ma no, non era questo.  
_Basta tirare a casaccio, Sherlock, deludi te stesso!_  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo stanco di tutto quel pensare che non mi stava portando a niente perché, a quanto pareva, ero dannatamente bravo a leggere la mente di tutti, tranne la mia: troppo complicata e misteriosa per riuscirci, la maggior parte della volte agiva d'istinto, lasciando la ragione ai miei casi.  
Perché avevo detto sì? Perché avevo accettato di convivere con qualcuno?  
No, non 'con qualcuno': con John Watson.  
**Oh.**  
Certo, ovvio, come avevo fatto a non pensarci!?  
John Watson era la chiave, la risposta.

Il medico militare con una zoppia psicosomatica appena tornato da una missione in Afghanistan a causa di un incidente, probabilmente dove ha rischiato la vita, avrebbe vissuto con me dalla mattina successiva perché io avevo deciso che era abbastanza interessante per attirare la mia attenzione e farmi desiderare di scoprire di più, e come meglio riuscirci se non vivendoci assieme?  
_Sì, John Watson era interessante._  
Un sorriso vittorioso mi nacque sul viso e, finalmente soddisfatto, mi alzai notando quanto buio si fosse fatto, probabilmente già notte inoltrata. Ero stato su quella panchina per più di tre ore e a confermarlo fu l'intorpidimento delle mie gambe, rimaste troppo accavallate. Soffiai leggermente dentro le mie mani chiuse a pugno così da riscaldarmi mentre aspettavo che un taxi passasse. Non ci vollero più di 8 minuti e 14 secondi prima di dover tendere una mano verso la strada e urlare «Taxi!».

  
«Dove la porto?» mi chiese la nuca alla guida.

  
«221B di Baker St.» Lo informai con voce ferma e poi continuai con un sussurro perché quel particolare era solo per me: «A casa.».

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chi è giunto fino alla fine di questo monologo che ho buttato giù mesi fa.   
> Se volete lasciare una recensioncina/commento per dirmi cosa vi è piaciuto e cosa no, se ci rivedete un po' di Sherlock o se volete aiutarmi a migliorare sotto il punto di vista di scrittura, io ve ne sarei davvero immensamente grata! 
> 
> In realtà ero indecisa se pubblicarlo o no perché era nato come un pensiero di un pg che avevo creato (fake.. non so se sapete cosa sia ahhhah) che però mi è stato bannato (ç_ç) e quindi questo ""scritto"" era rimasto su Office senza meta; così ho deciso di pubblicarlo qui, anche se non mi aspetto chissà quale risposta/recensione. 
> 
> Alla prossima, Asia.


End file.
